1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing system, method, and non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to large-scale data processing system, method, and non-transitory tangible machine-readable medium thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development in computer technologies, most enterprises collect, store, manipulate, and organize business information/data in computers in a systematic way. Relational databases and on-line analytical processing (OLAP) are examples of commonly adopted technologies.
Although various commercial products of relational databases and OLAP have been developed, they have limitations on processing the data stored within. Specifically, databases on the market today only provide data manipulation operations to retrieve and store data. In case a user needs to make analysis and perform computation on the data, such as summation, subtraction, multiplication, division, and the combination thereof, the user has to write a program himself/herself. When the calculation to be performed becomes complicated, writing a feasible and effective program becomes an uneasy task.
According to the above description, there is an urgent need for a large-scale data processing system and method that can organizes data stored in a database in an expressive and self-contained manner so that data can be easily calculated and manipulated.